


It's In His DNA

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Clint Barton Bingo Round 2 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Clint, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Claiming, Gay, Hair Pulling, M/M, Male omegas have both sets of genitals, Omega!Pietro, Polyamory Mention, Slash, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Clint is ready to stake his claim, but Pietro has to behave to get what he wants.





	It's In His DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Here’s something a little different from what I’ve been writing lately because I started the Clint Barton Bingo! I got my card on the seventh and worked from the eighth to the tenth, apparently, on this. I don’t know if it’s very good, I’m sort of… Flying by the seat of my pants. The last little bit of this was written after a sad discovery and honestly? I’m really… Not okay. But I plan on writing more. I think writing is the only thing keeping me sane right now.
> 
> Note about Pack Gene Alphas: A pack gene Alpha has what is called “Old Blood”, and is capable of mating more than one Omega at a time without any confrontations. Conversely, “feral” or pack gene Omegas (which are rarer than Pack Gene Alphas) can mate several Alphas at once with much less confrontation than usual. Feel free to use this idea if you like it!

A soft, contented sigh left the elder man as he drug his face up the smooth, pale expanse of skin over Pietro’s ribs. Kisses washed over Pietro’s flesh, only to be punctuated with another harsh bite that had the smaller man jerking a little into his mouth. 

“Haven’t you eaten me already?” Pietro asked lazily, leaning into the Alpha’s mouth regardless. Clint chuckled softly, slowly biting his way up to the Omega’s ear before whispering against the shell of it.

“I like seeing you covered in my marks. _My_ Omega.” The subvocal growl in his voice made Pietro whimper softly, and he subconsciously lifted his hips as much as Clint’s body would let him. Grinding down against the cleft of Pietro’s ass, he smirked a little, sucking the lobe of his lover’s ear for a second before finally pulling away. “I can’t keep my mouth off of you.”

“Obviously.” The cockiness in his smirk was offset by the love-drunk dullness to his eyes as he looked over his shoulder. “I’m delicious. Wanda did always say she’d eat me, first.” 

Raising a brow, Clint lifted his head, tugging some skin with him before letting it fall from his teeth. Giving the white-haired man a pointed look, he reached up to tug out his hearing aids, placing them on the bedside table with a purposefully languid motion. Pinning the Omega to the bed was easy enough, and having his attention was even simpler.

Letting Pietro hear the pop in his jaw as his mouth opened, feeling him gulp at the wet sound of his lips parting, he leaned forward to latch onto the back of his neck. Clearly, he didn’t need to hear to know that Pietro’s loud croon filled the house when he finally sunk his teeth deep into his flesh. Blood flooded his mouth and he rocked his hips absently against the other’s strong thigh, closing his eyes to focus on the bond he was creating. 

Beneath him, Pietro wriggled minutely, mostly limp even as he rubbed himself hesitantly on the blanket he was pinned to. Eyelids fluttering against his cheekbones, he let out a ragged pant as his heart flooded with the knowledge that he was safe. For once in his life, he was _safe_, with an Alpha that wanted to love him. 

Never in Clint’s life did he think he could find an Omega that would both turn his world upside down _and_ be willing to shack up with a pack gene Alpha. There was no telling when the pair had discovered their feelings for each other, but he’d been increasingly proud of Pietro for coming to him and presenting his case. It led to this moment, to be able to claim the only Omega other than his wife that had ever stolen his attention. 

Popping off, saliva and blood tethering them together in a thick, sickeningly pink string, Clint panted softly, staring down at the deep craters his teeth had made. Pregnant with blood, they didn’t leak until Pietro rolled onto his side and parted his jaw. Clicking his teeth twice, he tugged at Clint’s hair slightly, distracting him from watching the red pooling on the blanket.

“Huh…?” He asked dumbly, blinking until blue eyes came into focus and Clint couldn’t help but smile slowly. His eyes stayed on Pietro’s lips, his attention on them whenever they moved. He’d have to grab his hearing aids again soon, knowing how much Pietro liked to talk.

“It’s my turn.” Rising despite his sudden dizziness making the room spin, he crawled forward to nudge his nose into the juncture of Clint’s neck and shoulder. Finding the elder man’s collarbone, he took no time in digging in. Another throb of liquid love coursed through his veins as the circuit was completed, and Pietro’s eyes rolled back. His own hips jerked forward, and in a second his ruby red lips were pressed to Clint’s. 

Bowled over by the speedster’s excitement, Clint found himself on his back, digging his fingers into Pietro’s neck and relishing the sticky wet slide against his fingertips. Pietro’s hips rolled in a rhythm too quick to follow, and Clint’s patient, steady hands shot out to remind him what he needed to do. 

“Slow.” His voice was thick with arousal, and a particularly shaky round of Pietro’s hips poured a telltale gush of slick down his stomach, “And lower.” 

Pietro nodded just slightly, angling his hips back as he turned to look over his shoulder, gripping Clint by the base of his building knot. With those strong fingers digging crescents into his thin hipbones, Pietro let himself be guided back at the elder Alpha’s pace, even if he didn’t want to wait. Toes curling, he exhaled a loud, hoarse moan as Clint bottomed out inside of him, and his eyes rolled back, then closed. Pietro wasn’t the only one becoming a speechless mess, though, a low growl in his chest as the Omega sat still, getting used to the feeling of being full again.

Whimpering after a solid minute of being held still, Pietro huffed and whined, giving a stuttered wriggle at first before amping up the speed and power to his movements. Clint didn’t seem particularly fussed with the writhing Omega in his lap, however, holding the other still until his muscles gave in. Despite himself, Pietro gave a high-pitched, disgruntled growl high in his nose, and Clint rubbed his hip lightly.

“Shh, that’s it, Rabbit.” Clint purred, licking his teeth slow, “Shshsh, calm. I know you want to ride me like you stole me, baby, but it’s better if you have to wait for it.” 

“Nu ... am nevoie acum. Trebuie să fie _acum_.” As the Romanian fell from Pietro’s lips, Clint gave a sudden, harsh thrust upwards. A loud shriek peeled from his lips, and he babbled wordlessly for a moment. Seconds later, he was returned to being a whimpering mess, staring down at his lover with heavily lidded eyes, pupils blown wide. “De ce?”

Clint answered him by reaching back over for his hearing aids, taking his time in putting them back in. Thankfully, his Omega knew better than to take advantage of his freed hips; Clint didn’t take kindly to being disobeyed. He wasn’t cruel, but this was sexual torture enough, Pietro wasn’t looking forward to anything more. 

“Believe me, pretty, I want to wreck you into next week--”

“Then _do it_.” Pietro snapped impatiently, rocking his hips like it just might do something. Clint clamped his hands back down on those thin hips, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“_But_, I need you to be able to listen to me. And I need you to be patient, and _then_ I’ll tear you apart.” 

Wriggling again, Pietro huffed before sighing, dropping the tenseness in his muscles and trying to show he was pliant. Baring his neck, his shoulders fell back as he showed off his heaving chest, the wild look in his eyes enough to show he was barely holding it together. Letting his hands crawl up from Pietro’s hips to roam over his stomach and chest, Clint smirked.

“Good boy.” The keening whine that earned him made him lean up as he thrust, moaning gently so as not to cover up Pietro’s purrs of pleasure, “Such a _good boy_ for me.”

Those strong hands finally reached Pietro’s neck, and he gently dug his fingers into the dip of his collarbone before both hands converged over his bite mark. Tugging Pietro down by it, he kissed him solidly, unrelenting as his hips finally snapped forward. The Omega saw stars blossom behind his eyelids, happy to purr his way through the vicious onslaught Clint had planned for him. 

Unable to stay on Pietro’s lips for too long due to his own distractibility, Clint sunk his mouth against his neck and shoulders instead; He all too happily left a collar of dark purple hickeys and rough, red-dotted bites behind. After a moment of thoroughly marking him, the Alpha couldn’t handle it anymore, uncurling from him to roll them suddenly. The Omega gave a startled yelp, staring up with wide eyes at the man above him.

With Pietro finally pinned beneath him, baring all and prepared to get thoroughly pupped up, all he had to do was get him pressed down just right and _take_ him. His instincts were screaming it at him; _take, take, **take**._

It didn’t really take long before Clint held Pietro down by his thighs, bowed over him as he pounded away at his tight, wet cunt. Grunting and growling possessively, he dug one hand into the fold of Pietro's hip to help him angle himself just right, reaching up with his free hand. Tugging his head down by a fistful of hair, he locked his lips over what he could reach of the mating mark he’d left behind. Biting it once more pulled the most beautiful cry he’d ever heard from Pietro and it only made him piston his hips forward that much quicker. 

It wouldn’t be a long session, not at this rate. Clint was high on their new bond, and he knew that there was no way that he could push himself back from the edge this time. A loud snarl marked the beginning of his knot popping in and out of his lover, and he felt his own eyes roll back. 

Pietro’s eyelids fluttered and he gasped loudly, shoving his ass back hard against the other’s hips to finally lock Clint’s knot in place. It pulled a guttural grunt from Clint, whose breath was punched from his chest like a physical blow. Gripping both hips tight once more, he rocked and rolled his hips to help milk himself, his mind long gone. All he could think about was filling his Omega, pupping him up good and proper, and using him to get what he wanted. 

He hated that last bit, the idea that he wanted to use and abuse Pietro, that he looked pretty with blood dripping down his pale skin, but his brain had all but absconded to leave behind instinct. By the time his hips began to slow and he leaned forward to rest against the other’s chest, he kissed his shoulder as he tried to shift them to lay on their sides. Clint needed to stay inside of him; the only acceptable amount of space apart was none. 

Tugging his new Omega close, Clint kissed his neck gently as his left hand slowly drug down his side, petting his hip.

“You made me bleed a lot.” Pietro murmured absently, already half asleep.

“I’ll clean you up. Go ahead and sleep.” Clint had a nice evening planned, even if Pietro slept through most of it. It would start with tending to his wounds and kissing over that mark for an hour, all while staying firmly locked inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally finished this. I’ve been working on it for two days, and I’m glad to finally get it done. It just seems like everything in my life keeps going to shit, but I’m trying to keep going. 
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> _Nu ... am nevoie acum. Trebuie să fie acum._ \- Romanian - No... I need it now. It has to be now.  
_De ce?_ \- Romanian - Why?
> 
> Prompt: G3 - Biting
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I have a writing discord, now! Here’s a link: https://discord.gg/3FuN9vy


End file.
